


Together, Forever

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based from a prompt, Horror AU, Jicheol, M/M, Weird, but not scary, chan is cheol's lil bro, i think, jicheol week, jihoon is a doll, mentions on suicide, seungcheol and jihoon in matching pjs, seungcheol loves dolls, seungcheol names his dolls, side soonwoo, the death is not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Seungcheol loves dolls. Jihoon is a "cursed" doll in an antique shop.





	Together, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is written very sudden. FOR JICHEOL WEEK. Probably my first and last story for this week bc EXAMS! I'm sorry.  
> Thank you to Rain for the prompt! I hope i met your expectations... somehow :<  
> Also! Not proofread bc I'm too lazy to read it again but point out mistakes if you saw some, again, I'm sorry.  
> Just ignore the corny title, that's like, the most fitting title for the story ok  
> Anw enjoy! or not... whatever

Seungcheol moved out from their home in Daegu to live in Seoul when he reached 18. His mother refused at first but he insisted that he should start living independently. He do feel bad because he needs to leave his little brother, Chan, in there. He loves Chan so much but he have to do this. Almost a year after he moved out and his birthday in a few days, he planned on going home, and that is when he received the news that his mother is planning on marrying another man. Their father left them after his mother gave birth to Chan so she’s carrying the responsibility now as their only parent.

 

Fortunately, after 1 month of job-finding while sorting out things for college in Seoul, he was able to find a good-paying part-time job. He took a scholarship in his university because he can’t afford the tuition fee, and he have to balance his studies and job at the same time, giving him too much stress. Seungcheol is even sending his mom one-third of his pay, just to make sure they are having enough money for their expenses. He’s living in this very cheap apartment close to his school and work. It’s cramped and a little run down, as long as there is a bed and a bathroom, he can leave.

 

After receiving the news about his mom, he immediately went home to Daegu to talk to his mom and wishing he can convince her to stay. _We need her,_ that is the only thing running in his mind as he took the train ride to his hometown. What surprised him is Chan crying while holding a piece of paper in his hand.

 

_“Chan! Why are you crying? Where’s mom?” Seungcheol frantically asks his brother while kneeling to help him calm down. “What is that paper you’re holding?”_

 

_Still sobbing, Chan gave him the paper he’s holding. It’s a little wet due to his tears but he ignored that. “Mom already left for another man. He left us. I can’t stop her. I’m so sorry hyung, you must be disappointed in me now. I should’ve shooed away the old man away from mom,” Chan tells me as he started crying again._

 

_Seungcheol doesn’t know what is appropriate to tell his brother now. Not now, now that he still don’t understand the situation. “Don’t worry Chan, this is not your fault. Maybe mom has a reason why she’s doing this right?” His voice almost cracked. Seeing Chan crying is hurting him. He don’t want his brother in pain._

_“R-really?” Chan stopped crying, looks at him with his sad eyes, hoping that his brother will tell him again it’s not his fault._

_“Really. Now, why don’t you go to your room first and sleep while I read this letter? You good?” Seungcheol convinced Chan to take a nap first. He doesn’t want his brother to witness his mental breakdown._

_After he made sure that Chan is asleep, he sat in the living room, the letter in his hand, getting ready to know the truth behind his mom’s action._

**_Dear Seungcheol,_ **

****

**_This is your mom. I know that the moment you’ll read this letter, I already left. I know that you’re already going home today, since you told me you’ll talk to me after hearing that I am marrying another man. I’ve been keeping this to you for about two years already. I’m so sorry Seungcheol. I am scared leaving Chan alone that’s why I waited for that time that you will find your own job, that time where you can support Chan with your own, that time that you will realize and know your goals in life. I am so proud of you when you decided to live on your own. I am really sorry Seungcheol. I love you both so much but... I am so tired living this way of life. Please take care of Chan for me. That house is already sold so you two should move to Seoul. Please don’t hate me._ **

_Seungcheol is just in daze. He’s processing what he just read. His mom left them for another mom. And she’s keeping it for 2 years already. She sold the house where he spend his childhood. She’s tired living with them._

_Even after realizing these things, why? Why can’t he hate her? Because she’s their mother? But she’s cruel! How can she do this?_

_Unconsciously, Seungcheol walked into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife. He didn’t notice he’s already crying, very loud. He placed the knife just above his pulse in his wrist, he might as well just end his life. He’s so tired. He can’t do it. Maybe someone will take Chan because he’s a good child and he’s very adorable and precious. He’s having a tunnel-vision—all Seungcheol can think and see now is death, death, death. He’s already cutting his wrist when a loud scream made him come back from his senses. He saw Chan crying and hugging him tight._

_“Don’t do it hyung, don’t leave me, not you too. Please hyung, I love you, please,” Chan pleads as he cried again._

_He is the world’s biggest idiot. Why is he leaving his only brother miserable? He started crying, even louder that Chan’s as he reciprocated his hug. “I’m so sorry Chan. I’m so sorry, I love you too.” He coos as he stroked Chan’s hair, with him leaning at the kitchen sink. “You’re going to live with me ok? You should forget about mom now. I’ll explain it to you in Seoul but for now, we’re leaving,” he pats Chan’s head and kissed his forehead as they ready the things they’re bringing with them._

Another thing that surprised him was Chan packing a doll in his carrier. He never saw that ever before that’s why he asked Chan about it.

 

“Chan, what is that doll?” Seungcheol asked his brother hesitantly. He doesn’t want to hurt Chan’s feeling incase the doll is something the him, his brother, should’ve known the existence of.

 

Chan looks at him, then looks at the doll again, then looks at nowhere. “Oh,” he says like it’s a sudden realization. “I made that doll when you’re away. I missed you so much so I started making it and I discovered I have talent in handicrafts. Whenever I’m missing you, I’ll just hug that doll,” Chan smiles as he reached for the doll and gave it to Seungcheol. “You know what hyung, I don’t need that anymore so I’m giving it to you as a gift. Now that I’ll be living with you, there’s no way I’ll miss you again,” his brother giggles as he finished packing his things.

 

Seungcheol stared at the doll intently, holding it tightly. There is something in that doll that makes him soft and all, he doesn’t know what and why. Just seeing it makes his heart flutter for some reason. _Maybe because I am so happy Chan made this ‘cause he miss me, yes that’s it, that’s why I’m all fluttery._ He carefully zip the doll inside his own carrier as they ready to abandon their house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now that he’s already graduated from college a year ago, having a stable job, and already living with Chan for about 4 years, he can say he is living a pretty good life. The thing that happened with them and his mom still scarred him and his brother but it helped them learn things in life.

 

He woke up rather early than normal today and he can already feel that this will be a great day. He reached for his phone to turn-off his alarm that's about to ring in 15 minutes just to realize it’s August 8 today, his birthday.

 

Seungcheol always celebrates his birthday alone with Chan, or worst, not celebrate at all. He'll just start his day normally, muttering a small happy birthday to himself because there will be no one to greet him aside from his brother probably. Yes, they can afford to celebrate but he chose not to. He should prioritize his goals first, and securing Chan’s future.

 

In his 3rd year in college, they already have enough money to move in a more comfortable apartment in the city. It might be a little pricey compared to his old apartment but now they have different rooms, and they have their own kitchen and living room now. It just took them a short time to adjust with the new environment and they really liked the coziness of the place. Chan is now studying in a high school adjacent to the college he attended. He’s also babysitting their neighbor’s dog sometimes and he’s earning a few bucks from it.

 

He carefully walks outside his room to get ready for work and to not wake Chan from his sleep. He nearly fainted when Chan sported he’s head from the kitchen while greeting him .”Good morning hyung! And happy birthday!” Showing his bright and wide smile, Chan hugs his brother tight. “You’re 23 now. Wow wow wow,” his brother exclaims exaggeratedly that made him laugh. He ruffled his hair, as usual, and went to see what Chan is doing.

 

“You’re making pancakes? You sure you will not burn that?” Seungcheol teases as Chan scowls at him.

 

Chan served Seungcheol his newly cooked pancakes. “Be thankful it’s your birthday. And I am now capable of cooking properly, thank you very much,” he declares proudly. “ And you know what, I just realized everytime I will celebrate my birthday, you will always give me gifts and I never did when you will have yours.” Seungcheol saw how sad Chan is, and like what he said before, he doesn’t want to see his brother sad.

 

“I never asked you for a gift. Just having you by my side is the best gift that I’ve ever had so don’t worry about it okay? I’m fine.”

 

“But still! I feel bad, so that’s why—“ Chan dashes to his room and left Seungcheol just sitting there, eating his birthday pancakes.

 

He hear Chan’s approaching footsteps again and he appeared in the kitchen holding and box. “So I have a gift for you. That’s a four year worth ok?” Chan jokes but handed the box to Seungcheol.

 

The box is light considering its pretty big. “You don’t have to do this Chan. You should’ve used your money to but something you want, not a gift for me.” He can see Chan rolled his eyes so hard that he almost laughed at his brother.

 

“Just stop blabbering and open my gift. I did not even spent that much since I made it—“ Chan’s rant was stopped midway as Seungcheol finally opened the gift and pulled a handmade doll, similar to the one his brother gave him before they abandoned their house in Daegu, but this is more detailed... and prettier. Chan avoids Seungcheol’s eyes as he fiddles the hem of his sweater. “U-uhm, I’m sorry if its ugly. I tried my best making—“

 

Putting the doll above the kitchen counter, Seungcheol hugged Chan tightly, crying. “This is so thoughtful and beautiful. I love you Chan.”

 

“Okay stop being so sappy. I have to go to school and you have to go to work so we have to get ready. Get-off me,” Chan playfully shoves his brother but he never broke the hug. They just stayed hugging for another minute before going to their own rooms to prepare.

 

Seungcheol brought his doll in his room and placed it beside his first doll, Coups. Some might think he’s crazy naming his dolls but there’s nothing wrong with it. Dolls normally have names shut up. He spent 5 minutes getting dressed while thinking of another doll name. He finally settled with Dino. He has weird naming humor so he’s not surprised with the name he came up with.

 

He’s already packing his bag when he heard a knock in his door. “Hyung can I come in?”

 

“Sure.” Chan enters his room with his head down. Did something happened? “What happened?” He asks worryingly.

 

“Jeonghan is will celebrate his first win in the model pageant I told you about in Daegu. We’re all invited, including Mingyu, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Seokmin. Could you possibly—ahem—allow me to go with them? Please? I know we don’t have good—“

 

“You can go,” Seungcheol smiles warmly. “This is the first time you asked me about hanging out with your friends so I’m ok with it.”

 

“Are you sure? I will not be able to celebrate you birthday with you,” Chan said, still looking down.

 

Seungcheol pats Chan’s back. “You have your own life too y’know? And I have the doll you gave me so I’m just gonna pretend you’re here with me,” he laughs lightly. “Just be careful ok?”

 

“Thank you hyung! We’ll be leaving later after school. I’ll be gone for 3 days, are you going to be okay?” Worried Chan asks him. He will forever treasure his brother, he loves him so much.

 

“Ofcourse. Why don’t you worry about yourself first?”

 

“I’m a grown man, I can handle myself!”

 

 --

 

Seungcheol entered the company he is working at as the marketing department head’s assistant. Thankfully, he arrived on time. When he stepped on the marketing department floor, everyone around him is congratulating him. For what reason?

 

He slowly went to the department head’s office to greet Mr. Kim, the department head. He knocks twice before he opened the door. Mr. Kim’s usually serious face displayed the largest smile that somehow alerts him from danger. “Come here Seungcheol, I have a good news for you.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed, wondering what it is. Hesitantly, he entered the office, very conscious the man is giving him.

 

“First of all, happy 23rd birthday to you! And the good news is—“

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungcheol is whistling happily as he walked his way home. He fished out his phone to text Chan.

 

**To: cHAHAHAhan**

_BOI GUESS WHO’S DEPARTMENT HEAD NOW_

Apparently, Mr. Kim is retiring and he said that he’s the only one who will be able to stand in his position that he can trust. He just started working at the company for about 1 and a half year and getting that position is too surreal. And that means... larger pays! He can now buy Chan his own smartphone, and he can buy his own dog too!

 

He was also allowed to go home early so he can celebrate his birthday and his promotion. Which is he will just watch movies and eat popcorn until he fall asleep. That’s the plan.

 

He’s still thinking about what he’ll do after getting his paycheck. While walking, Seungcheol noticed an antique shop down the street, which is the first time he’s seeing. Why didn’t he notice this before? The shop is not that hard to miss. In fact, it’s very eye-catching, maybe because of it’s Halloween-like front that will probably creep out by-passers.

 

Seungcheol just stands dumbly in front of the shop, deciding whether will he go inside or just look through the window. A man maybe his age suddenly pops out of the door, smirking at him. _What the fuck?_ The guy just kept on staring at him. He’s wearing a black turtle neck paired with a ripped jeans and a black boots. _Is he in his emo stage? Why does he dress so dull?_

 

“So... will you just stand there and let me stare at you the whole day? Do you want to go inside?” The man’s voice is so soft and gentle as he invited him inside. And he have no idea why he did but he let himself follow the guy that is probably a worker there, or maybe the owner. “I am Soonyoung by the way. I opened this Antique Shop just last year because my friend Jun gave me this space and it’s such a waste not to use to I decided to just make this an antique shop. Only a few people actually visit this place to buy something. Some just take pictures in here or laugh at these antiques every single time. So what are you, a customer or a passer-by who wants to have some _fun_ here?” _Soonyoung_ asks as he went to the counter and seat beside the guy reading a book behind the cashier.

 

“I honestly don’t know. I just noticed this the first time and I got curious so I walked all the way here,” Seungcheol said as he nervously taps his feet on the floor, thinking what will the guy do to him if he accidentally said the wrong answer.

 

“Really?” The guy asks suspiciously.

 

“Yes. But uhm, if you don’t mind, I’ll go around the shop to see if something will caught my eye, yeah?”

 

“Sure, dude. Don’t be scared, we’re just joking. Go around freely,” Soonyoung assures him, but that didn’t convinced him, maybe 50% because his voice is so cute, ok.

 

-

 

Seungcheol skipped the aisle of some weird looking jars and figurines, that made him passed by the columns of vintage clocks and candle holders. There are even music boxes displayed beside the clay pots in the corner of the shop.

 

He continues to wander around and he stopped at his tracked when he saw a whole aisle of vintage dolls. He can see some ceramic dolls, wooden dolls, and even plastic dolls. But the one that caught his attention is a couple of handmade dolls, similar to what Chan made. Among these, a doll with a pale complexion, round eyes, thin lips, wearing a jumper and a sweater under it, caught his eye. He’s looking in the doll’s eyes and he can feel that the doll is also looking at him intently.

 

This made Seungcheol realize something. He kept on denying that he doesn’t like dolls at all but he should stop lying to himself. At first, he just thought his heart fluttered at the sight of the doll because his brother gave it to him but that’s not true. He might have a mild obsession with dolls, he admits that to himself. Absent-mindedly, he reached for the said doll with a tag saying “Hi, I’m Jihoon” with the price, worth $10, which is pretty cheap for a vintage doll. Well, he went to the counter, which he regretted as he saw the two men shoving their tongues in each other throats.

 

“Ahem,” he fake coughs that made the two separate. The guy reading a while ago looked at him first and he suddenly stands up, panic displays in his face. Soonyoung fell in his seat, which is the other’s lap.

 

“What the actual fuck Wonwoo why did you—HOLY SHIT,” Soonyoung almost screamed as he saw him.

 

Seungcheol is weirded by their actions. _I don’t think they are embarrassed being caught making-out here since they don’t even care even though they know I’m here just lurking._ “You guys, it’s fine. I don’t judge. Besides, I am gay and that’s a normal thing to me. And see, I found something that caught my eye. It’s a doll,” Seungcheol says rather proudly. “It took me a while to admit it but I love dolls, please don’t judge.”

 

Soonyoung and the other guy, Wonwoo, laughs awkwardly as he approached the counter to pay for the doll. “Did you see all the dolls in that aisle?” Wonwoo asks him, still not punching his purchase.

 

He stares at the two weirdly, as if he made the wrong choice picking a doll. “Yeah I’m pretty sure that I saw all the dolls and this is the prettiest dolls I saw. Is this doll, perhaps, cursed or something?” The two exchanged suspicious looks that made him roll his eyes. “I don’t believe in curses and I just simply love dolls and I can’t wait to go home to cuddle it so can you please punch it now?” This couple is making Seungcheol irritated and the Wonwoo already noticed it that’s why he hurriedly gave Seungcheol the receipt as he handed him the $10.

 

“Thank you for shopping at Soonwoo’s Antique Shop. Please come again, if you still can,” Soonyoung just whispered the last sentence, making sure Seungcheol would not hear him.

 

“Are you sure we can just let him go with Jihoon?” Wonwoo asks his boyfriend Soonyoung incredulously. “He’s too young y’know?”

 

Soonyoung just shrugs but Wonwoo did not miss how tensed his boyfriend is. “He insisted buying that doll. We can’t stop him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s dark outside and there’s a few more steps before he can reach their apartment. Seungcheol can’t wait to dress up his new doll. This is like the best gift he had. If he knew that there’s an antique shop downtown, then he should’ve went there before. There’s a lot of pretty dolls in there and he just want to buy them all.

 

After entering the house and locking it, since he’s just alone that night, he immediately went straight to his bedroom to change clothes and think of a name for his new doll. He settled on his favorite pajamas, the one with the stars as pattern.

 

He plopped unto his bed and pulled Jihoon the doll from the paper bag. “Hello Jihoon! I’m your new owner Seungcheol and I love dolls! As you can see, I only have 2 dolls, and those two are from my brother Chan, which is in Daegu having fun with his friends.” Seungcheol went to his drawer where he keeps some of his doll clothes. “I don’t buy dolls because I’m saving money but I bought one today as a present for myself for my birthday and promotion. Do you know it’s my birthday today? I’m 23 now.” He keeps on talking while searching for a change of clothes for Jihoon.

 

He saw the pair of pajamas similar to his stars one, but in doll size, in the drawer. He pulled it out and decided he and Jihoon should wear matching clothes. “Ok so I’m changing your clothes so we can match Jihoon. Chan also made this for me. He actually made a lot and you can have a whole wardrobe of doll clothes! You will share them with Coups and Dino there!” He introduces Jihoon to Coups and Dino and he said they are now friends.

 

“Jihoon, you should also have a cute nickname like theirs. Hmm, what can it be?” Seungcheol now got Jihoon in its change of clothes. “How about Woozi? Yes! Woozi. I will not call you Woozi!” He says happily. “Ok Woozi, I will cook dinner first so you go stay with Coups and Dino and behave.”

 

Seungcheol placed Jihoon beside Dino as he went to the kitchen to cook ramen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After cleaning the dishes, he calls his favorite pizza place to order a Hawaiian and Pepperoni pizza for himself. He’ll have a movie marathon all by himself, or maybe with his 3 dolls.

 

He’s making popcorn when the doorbell rings. _Oh, its the pizza._ He fetch his wallet from his bedroom and he noticed Jihoon is not beside Dino. _Where is Woozi?_ He scratched his head because as far as he can remember, he placed Jihoon beside Dino. Seungcheol just sighs, not wanting to make the pizza delivery guy wait, he went out of his room to get his order.

 

When he opens the door, a gentle-looking guy faced him. He’s fidgety, as if he saw a ghost.

 

“How much?” He asks the still fidgety delivery guy.

 

“$35 Sir,” the guy, whose name is Joshua, based from the nametag in his chest, said quickly. Why is this guy really nervous? It’s not like he’s serial killer but if he is, then he doesn’t look like one. “Uhm sir? Is your room the one with the black curtains?”

 

Seungcheol stares at Joshua suspiciously. “How do you know?”

 

Joshua, getting what Seungcheol is thinking, explained what he saw. “I just asked because you’re in the 3rd floor and I think this room is located at the right side where I saw a silhouette of a small guy peeking at the window of the only room with the black curtains. I even think he’s staring”

 

“I am alone now. Unless you’re seeing one of my dolls,” Seungcheol jokingly said, not noticing Joshua’s frightened expression.

 

“Sir, it does look like a doll. And I think it’s wearing the same pajamas as yours. I think you should go check your room. Good night sir enjoy your pizza!” Joshua hurriedly bid him goodbye. And he still haven’t given him his tip but anyway. Joshua might be saying the truth so after placing the pizza on the table in his living room, he went to his bedroom just to see Jihoon sitting beside Dino again. He’s very sure Jihoon is not there a while ago.

 

“Woozi where did you go? I thought you’re not here when I got my wallet earlier.” Maybe he’s just stressed that’s why he’s hallucinating, and so does Joshua. He was about to go back to the kitchen again when he noticed a sticky note in his mirror saying “Happy Birthday Seungcheol!” in a messy handwriting. He did not see this note this morning so Chan probably posted it. But when he came home, it’s not there either. And he’s just alone. He was about to throw it in the trash but instead, he let it stay in the mirror.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Harry Potter series is ready to play, the pizza and popcorn is also ready, and it’s just him, his 3 dolls, pillows and blankets are missing. Seungcheol drag his blanket to the living room, with the pillows in his left arm and Coups, Dino, and Woozi in his right hand. After setting up his comfort zone, we placed Coups and Dino each by his side and Jihoon in his lap.

 

“Ok, we’re going to watch Harry Potter, let’s be quiet guys.”

 

 

\--

 

He’s on the Half-Blood Prince movie now and while he’s watching the movies, he’s not neglecting his dolls. He kept on blabbering stupid things even he knows they won’t answer him. He kept on petting Jihoon when he heard someone answered him.

 

“Are you guys enjoying the movie?” Seungcheol asks out of the blue.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not—what? Who’s that?”

 

“...”

 

“Is there someone here?”

 

Silence.

 

“Fuck now I’m scared.” He glances at his wall clock. It’s 1:02 am. He should go to sleep.

 

So he stands up and about to turn off the television when he heard a faint voice again.

 

“Iz ihn”

 

“What? Who’s that?”

 

Now. Seungcheol is super scared. He’s ready to run to his room, leave the tv on and the foods undone, even his dolls.

 

“It’s Jihoon”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungcheol almost fainted once he understood what the voice said.

 

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol slowly approached his newly bought doll and kneeled in front of the sofa to face it. “Are you the one talking?”

 

“Yes”

 

“What? How? Why? Holy—so Soonyoung and Wonwoo is right, you ARE cursed,” Seungcheol almost screams. “But... you’re so pretty, and soft, and beautiful, and I love you.”

 

Then he hears a choking sound. He stared at Jihoon and it’s not moving, nor opening his mouth to talk. But he can hear the voice it’s saying, and he’s crying, because he can hear Jihoon’s sobs.

 

“You’re making me cry Seungcheol. I love you too.”

 

Seungcheol starts to panic. “Oh my god Jihoon don’t cry! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I did but please stop crying! Oh god. I must be hallucinating again. I am talking to a doll!”

 

“No, you’re not hallucinating. I can talk. I am a soul trapped in this doll. I can’t escape. And my past owners, they are not treating me well. That’s why I am giving them bad lucks. Now they think I am cursed. Maybe if they treat me better, they will not receive bad lucks.”

 

“Seungcheol, you’re the first person who took care of me. You immediately changed my clothes I’ve been wearing for the past 20 years. Neither Soonyoung and Wonwoo bothered changing it because they said I am cursed. I am also the one who posted the sticky note. Don’t ask me how. And now you’re complimenting me.”

 

Silence flood the room as Seungcheol took Jihoon in his arms. He hugged the doll just like he understands his pain and suffering. “You are not alone Jihoon. I’m here,” Seungcheol slowly caress Jihoon’s hair, as he thinks it’ll calm the doll down.

 

“Actually I liked the name you gave me. Woozi.”

 

“Well, you’re not alone Jihoon. I’m here. Seungcheol is here. We will be together, forever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m home!” Chan calls as he enters the apartment with his carrier. “Seungcheol hyung I’m home!” Still, no one answers. “It’s weird. It’s Sunday and he doesn’t have work one Sundays. Maybe he’s still sleeping or he went out. Well, I bought him souvenirs from Daegu. Since I’m not able to celebrate his birthday with him the whole day.”

 

He left his things in the doorway and he’s surprised to see the 2 dolls that he gave his brother are lying in the couch, and the leftover pizzas are almost moldy, along with the popcorn.

 

Chan sighs. “He said he will be fine. I think this is days old and he did not ever clean it. Not because he got a promotion does not mean he can do whatever he want,” Chan stomps his feet as he is ready to scold his older brother for being irresponsible.

 

He opened Seungcheol’s room without permission and there, he saw his brother, back against the headboard, holding hands with a doll, a pretty doll. He doesn’t know where his brother got that but he doesn’t care. He walks toward Seungcheol’s bed and about to wake up his brother when he noticed he is not breathing. He checked his pulse, can’t feel a thing. He just stood there dumbfounded, things are not even registering in his head. _Seungcheol, not breathing. Seungcheol, dead._

 

“Chan! You left your—oh my god! What happened?!” Jeonghan burst into the room and checked on Seungcheol. “Fuck fuck fuck FUCK SHIT CHAN CALM DOWN! DON’T PANIC! I’LL CALL THE AMBULANCE!” Jeonghan fishes his phone out of his pocket and now, Chan can feel his tears running down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Fuck Cheol why are you so BIG?”

 

“Shut up Hoon. You’re just SMALL. How did I even fit?”

 

“I’m wondering too.”

 

They can here funeral songs from above as they feel themselves getting lower. They can hear the sounds of agony from the people above, a couple of condolences, and crying people.

 

“Don’t you feel bad to your brother? You left him alone.”

 

“I’m selfish I know. And so do you. You can’t talk to me like that.”

 

“It’s your turn to shut up. Atleast you’re here now”

 

“Yeah. We will be together forever.”

 

“Together forever.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is so rushed I KNOW  
> And this sucks. Sorry for wasting your time uwu  
> But I love jicheol so much no stop mEH  
> Leave kudos or comments ayE


End file.
